


The Director's Daughter

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Imagines - lunar_saturn_88 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stell dir vor Coulsons Tochter und auch die Freundin des Winter Soldiers zu sein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Director's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Director's Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879199) by [lunar_saturn_88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88). 



> Nicht das Geringste gehört mir.
> 
> Y/N – Your Name / Dein Name

Du schlichst dich aus dem Büro deines Vaters. Du wurdest als die Tochter des Directors geduldet, aber du hattest deine eigenen Geheimnisse. Du hattest Steves Freund Bucky, am Leben und gesund, gefunden und versuchtest derzeit ihn wieder in das normale Leben zu integrieren. Du konntest dir nicht erlauben Steve zu erzählen, dass du seinen Freund bei dir hattest. Du wolltest sichergehen, dass er sich an das Leben im 21sten Jahrhundert gewöhnte und nicht an das des Jahres 1940, in dem er gelebt hatte und in welchem seine Erinnerungen an Hydra noch selten waren.

Aber eine Sache war passiert, die du nicht in Betracht gezogen hattest und das war, dass du eine Beziehung mit ihm eingehen würdest. Du öffnetest die Tür zu deinem Zuhause und schlüpftest schnell hinein. „Bucky?“ riefst du aus, und machtest die Tür hinter dir zu, bevor du sie abschlosest. „Bucky?“

Bucky kam aus dem Badezimmer, nur mit einem Handtuch um seine Hüften.

Du bissest dir auf die Lippe, als du sahst, wie er sich mit einem anderen Handtuch die Haare trocknete.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Schatz?“ fragte er, und brachte seine Haare mit dem Handtuch in seinen Händen noch mehr durcheinander als sie ohnehin schon waren. Seine andere Hand hielt das Handtuch um seiner Hüfte.

„Alles Okay.“ sagtest du und deine Wangen röteten sich noch ein wenig mehr. „Fantastisch.“

„Niemand ist dir gefolgt, oder?“

Du schütteltest den Kopf. „Nein. Mein Vater weiß nicht einmal, dass ich gegangen bin.“

Bucky nickte. „Wie lange denkst du, kannst du mich noch versteckt halten, Agent Y/N Coulson?“

Du grinstest. „So lange, bis du bereit bist.“ erklärtest du ihm sanft. „Sobald du bereit bist, dich in Steves Nähe aufzuhalten.“

„Mache ich gute Fortschritte?“

Du nicktest. „Ja … du kannst bald wieder mit Steve herumhängen. Er wird sehr aufgeregt sein, wenn er merkt, dass ich dich so lange versteckt gehalten habe.“

„Er wird es verstehen.“

„Wird er das, Liebling?“ Du seufztest leicht. „Nun, es ist das einzige, auf das wir hoffen können.“

Bucky zog dich zu sich. „Du denkst, er wird uns akzeptieren?“

Du fingst seine Lippen in einem sanften Kuss, bevor du ihm in die blauen Augen sahst. „Ich denke, er wird.“


End file.
